


Overwhelming

by Blurry_Nightmare



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual Josh Dun, Clingy Tyler, Divorce, Drunk Tyler, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Josh in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Tyler Joseph, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurry_Nightmare/pseuds/Blurry_Nightmare
Summary: Tyler has three kids, going through a divorce and custody battle. He doesn't show it but he's slowly losing his mind.Josh isn't going to let that happen.





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> I've never saw a joshler fic that had adorable mixed kids so i'm here today to make that happen. All of the children are mixed, their mother is not Jenna.

Tyler was driving to the mall, his daughter was in the backseat playing a game on his IPad.

He sang quietly, he wasn’t paying attention to the songs on the radio just keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings.

It wasn’t until his daughter, Nicki, gasped and called his name that he snapped out of his trance, not driving on autopilot anymore. He look in the rear view mirror at the little girl in the carseat, switching between her and the road.

“Yeah sweetheart?” Tyler asked, he stopped at a red light and gave her his attention for a minute.

“Daddy it's you and Joshie on the radio! I like when you sing this song daddy!” the girl chirped happily. Tyler turned up the radio and nodded, they indeed were on the radio but tried not to show the discomfort on his face as the song was ‘Tear In My Heart' that was a great song at first but then it quickly caused bad memories to pop up.

He turned it back down despite Nicki's protests and whines, he couldn’t drive with that song playing, it just wasn’t possible.

He saw the huge complex and turned into the parking lot, he found a parking spot after a few minutes of search, it was close enough to the door.

He sighed and turned to his child. She was indeed very beautiful, she mostly looked like her mom everyone told him but he saw  _ her  _ in every inch of her face.

Long curly hair that flowed down to her hips, light golden brown skin. At least that was what Tyler saw, literally everyone told him the child looked nothing alike her mother aside from that but Tyler saw.

“Daddy? You okay?” the four year old questioned, Tyler nodded and sighed.

“Daddy’s okay. Let’s get you out of here, Ms. Nicks.” Tyler smiled. Nicki giggled at the nickname and waited for Tyler to get out the car and unstrap her.

Once Tyler unstrapped her and got her out of the car he went to put a leash on her, a kid leash because she’s known to wander away every now and again.

“Daddy, I don’t like this!” Nicki whined, she pulled at the brown strap wrapped around her like a backpack, Tyler swatted her hand away and buckled the straps together.

“I know you don’t but sometimes you like to walk away from Daddy and I'm just trying to keep you safe. And could you tell me why I’m trying to keep you safe?” Tyler questioned, it was a routine every time they went out.

“Because you love me and Carti so much an' would be very sad and angry if anything bad happened to us.”  Nicki pouted and kept her hands at her side, Tyler smiled and kissed her head.

“That’s right, baby girl. I love you and everything i do, i do it for you. Let’s go, princess.” Tyler reminded her, he grabbed the end of the leash and walked into the mall.

He found himself wandering into hot topic, he looked around and saw a bunch of band merch. He saw hair dye and got an idea.

“Ms. Nick, come here baby.” Tyler smiled, Alessia came running over from looking at bracelets and looked at her father in expectation.

“Yes daddy?” Nicki asked innocently  

“What color should we dye Joshie's hair?.” Tyler questioned and motioned for her to pick out any color she wanted.

Nicki looked at the colors, pink, blue, black and all kinds of crazy colors. Tyler picked up the pink box and showed it to her.

“What about pink? Do you like pink?” Tyler asked, Nicki turned her head over at the box and cringed.

“Pink is gross. I don’t like that color. I like this one.” Nicki told him and pulled out a red box, Tyler was a bit hesitant but he asked and she picked so he smiled and got a couple of boxes.

He paid for them and they both left the retailer, on to their next adventure. Nicki stopped, Tyler looked down and saw her attention was set on the teddy bear that was ad big as him.

“No. It's too big, we can’t get it I’m sorry. We have to go get you and King more clothes, come on Princess.” Tyler pointed out, he started to walk and his daughter followed sadly.

\--- 

After getting his children clothes he went on to shop for him and his friend, Nicki was growing impatient by the hour. 

Eventually she teared up in frustration and began to cry, Tyler stopped what he was doing and was by her side immediately. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Tyler asked worriedly, Nicki turned away from him and cried. Tyler sighed and pulled her to the side and sat her on a bench.

“Nicole, I won’t know what’s wrong with you unless you calm down and tell me. We aren’t moving unto you tell me what’s wrong.” Tyler told her calmly, Nicki cried for another minute but then started to calm down. She wiped her face and sniffled, she pulled on Tyler's sleeve, ready to explain and Tyler gave her his full attention.

“I'm hungry and my feet hurt and I wanna go home.” Nicki explained, Tyler sighed, he could understand she was frustrated from walking around for hours on an empty stomach.

“Okay darling, let’s go to the food court huh?” Tyler smiled and lifted her up and rested her against his shoulder, he heard his name being called and he turned around.

A couple of girls and a guy came up with excitedly nervous smiles, he keeps forgetting that he's ‘famous' now and people would want to talk to him so he sighed and sat Nicki on the floor and put on a friendly smile.

Once the group came up to him they greeted each other, they talked for a while, too long Nicki’s liking.

“Daddy! I’m hungry!” Nicki whined and repeatedly pulled on her leash, Tyler sighed.

“I’m sorry. I have to go, it was nice meeting  you guys!” Tyler smiled politely and was about to leave but they stopped him again.

“May we have a picture? We understand if you don’t want to.” One of the girls asked, Tyler nodded and lined up for a picture, but Nicki quickly jumped in front of Tyler and attached herself to his leg.

The group awed and said how cute she was, Tyler had told people he has kids but they had yet to see them, from the Vessel era when she was born he's surprised that there were only a few pictures of them on the internet and they weren’t that good, just blurry shots of their backs and hooded heads.

“Go stand over there baby.” Tyler instructed, Nicki pouted and didn’t move, just looked at Tyler.

“Just take the picture, do you mind editing her out?” Tyler asked, the boy holding the phone nodded and they took a few pictures.

“She’s very pretty, she looks just like Danielle! Is this Carter?” the girl, Hazel, questioned. Tyler shook his head.

“No, Carter is a boy and he's at school. This is Nicole. Nicki, say hi to the nice people.” Tyler told her softly, she peeked out of the corner of her eye and waved slightly.

Tyler chuckled and picked the four year old up, he waved to the group of teens and was on his way.

Finally, they made it to the food court, Tyler had got taco bell while Nicki had chicken nuggets from Chick-fil-a. 

Tyler quickly found a table and sat down and gave Nicki her food and began to munch on his own. 

“Daddy, Carti said that you like Uncle Joshie and you gave him a rose because you love him. Is that true?” Nicki asked, Tyler nearly choked on his food and his face went red.

“Well of course I like Josh, sweetie. He's my best friend.” Tyler explained, hoping that Nicki didn’t push farther but having one of Danielle's traits, she was going to push it until she had answers and was satisfied.

“No I mean like, do you want to marry him. Carti said you and uncle Joshie love each other but Danielle still likes you so you and uncle Josh can’t like each other.” Nicki explained, Tyler was red as a tomato from his neck to his face.

“Nicki, Danielle is your mother, you call her mom, not Danielle.” Tyler corrected, Nicki scrunched up her nose.

“Then why does she only come see us with papers in her hands. Penelope’s mom does her hair and takes her to get her nails done and fun places, Danielle takes me to school sometimes. I like uncle Joshie better, you should have married him. He takes me to the park and let me play on his special tour drums and he buys me teddy bears.” Nicki mumbled, she realized how much she didn’t like Danielle. 

Tyler wanted to be mad at her but he knew she was right, Danielle only came around to sign divorce papers or sign papers to get visitation rights of Carter, King and Nicki, and when she came in the morning offered to take King and Nicki to school sometimes.

He sometimes wished the same thing, Josh was so much better than Danielle, much nicer. 

Once they both finished their food, Tyler decided to go buy something else, just for the hell of it.

He walked back to the store with the big bears and purchased not one, not two but three life sized teddy bears. He got two workers to help him get then into his car, he was glad he brought the bigger car.

He thanked the employees and took a picture with them before getting in the car and driving home, Nicki fell asleep on the way.

Tyler pulled into the driveway and parked the car, he unbuckled himself and Nicki and carried her into the house. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Josh asleep on the couch, King was asleep on his legs. Tyler laid Nicki down on Josh’s chest, Josh automatically wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her small arms wrapped around Josh’s neck. He noticed an empty box of reese’s puffs cereal and a few wrappers next to Josh on the floor, he rolled his eyes and cleaned it up. 

Josh’s nose twitched when Nicki’s hair brushed against it, Tyler tried not to explode due to cuteness, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures, some with him in them.

He decided to add it to instagram, he exited the camera app and went to instagram, he cropped it so everyone was in it and bit his lip.

‘thanks for coming to my house, eating a bunch of my food and falling asleep on my couch, really appreciate it @joshuadun’ Tyler typed out as the caption, he posted it and watched comments and likes immediately start piling up.

He was still amazed at how fast people were there to like everything he posted, he decided to read a few comments.

‘OHMYGOD HIS KIDS IM JSKNKTUSPF’ 

‘josh is literally me’

‘now i understand why the album isn't out yet, all the members are either sleeping or taking pictures of the sleeping members’

‘we’ve been starving for months! Josh always feeds his lane!’

Tyler chuckled and shook his head at the comments, he smirked at one comment that said; ‘Tyler should blast goofy goober rock on a speaker and wake Josh up and ask him where the album is’ he went liked that idea.

But first, he grabbed Kingston and rushed him to his crib and carefully unraveled Nicki from his arms and put her in his bed and grabbed the Ipad that was hooked up to the homing speakers, he searched the song on youtube and turned the volume up and got his phone out and pressed record.

He played the song and watched Josh jumped out of his sleep and fall to the floor in, he looked around in confusion and panic before Tyler cackled and turned the music off.

“Where’s the new album Josh?” Tyler asked, he walked closer to Josh and smiled sheepishly, Josh saw Tyler recording and sighed, he laid back down on the floor. 

“Spongebob, nice way to wake up.” Josh put his hands behind his head and lifted his legs up to where his feet were flat on the floor.

“Someone told me to do this. I’m posting it then deleting it because i can.” Tyler smiled and stopped the recording, he watched it and edited out the last part before posting it, watching people freak out and then deleted it.

“Ty, you are the reason people in the clique do the absolute most.” Josh yawned, he closed his eyes. Tyler shrugged and lowered himself to the floor and laid his head on Josh’s stomach, he closed his eyes and relaxed on the floor.

“I bought three life sized teddy bears, they’re a bit bigger than me.” Tyler smiled, Josh sighed and looked at Tyler. 

“You used my card, didn’t you?” Josh questioned, Tyler grinned widely and that gave Josh his answer.

“I also bought Disneyland tickets for Nicki and Carter. I may have bought an extra for another person, if they want to go.” Tyler hinted, he sat up off of Josh and adjusted himself so he was sitting on Josh’s lower torso, Josh wasn’t bother by it.

“What about King? Where’s his ticket?” Josh raised an eyebrow, Tyler gave him an unimpressed look, Josh chuckled at it.

“He’s six months, he gets in free. I want you to go. I can’t take an easily excited four year old, fourteen year old who likes to do what he wants and a baby to a huge theme park that has all their favorite characters by myself.” Tyler frowned, Josh rolled his eyes.

“Then why did you have three children?” Josh asked, Tyler sighed and hung his head low.

“You know the first one was from drinking, Nicki was a broken condom accident, you know I love them with my whole heart too so don’t ever tell them that.” Tyler mumbled, Josh chuckled and stared at his friend.

Anyone who looked at him had to admit he was adorable, Josh found him to not only be adorable but beautiful too. Tyler felt the same way about Josh, he was adorable but he was hot as hell when he got down to it, Tyler wouldn’t be able to help himself from checking him out during interviews or shows.

Tyler found himself leaning down towards Josh, the older man didn’t stop him. They met halfway in an experimental kiss, then another and another until they just made out on the floor. It wasn’t fast nor desperate, just sensual and slow, then they grinded against each other.

That is until the door swung open and Carter’s voice called; “Dad, i’m home!” Tyler pulled away and laid next to Josh with wide eyes.

Carter walked to the living room and looked at his dad and Josh in confusion, he gripped his backpack, they were both panting and Tyler's hair was all over the place and their cheeks were red.

“Okay? Anyways, dad I brought over Jacques. We’re going to be in my room.” Carter nodded to the stairs. 

“O-okay Carter.” Tyler stuttered, he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

“Hi Carter's dad. Carter's other dad?” Jacques asked, Josh shook his head. Jacques nodded and let Carter pull him up the stairs.

“Did you see that?” Jacques questioned once they were at the top of the stairs, Carter clenched his jaw and glared at the floor. “They were about to fuck. The red faces, panting, trying to hide the obvious boners.” 

“Why were you looking at my dad and his friend’s penis, you creep.” Carter scrunched his face in disgust, Jacques smirked.

“You dad and his friend or not, they're hot.” Jacques chuckled, Carter stopped and looked at him.

“Look, it’s bad enough for millions of fourteen year olds across the world to post about how hot my dad is and how they want a fucking twenty eight year old man to physically abuse them. Every time I go to Twitter or Instagram there is always some kind of stupid post about my dad and Josh being ‘smol beans’ or some stupid shit like that, they are grown men! Not fucking children! And on my Uncle Zack’s post, in the comments people kept commenting ‘the forest fic’ so I looked it up and I still regret reading it. These people don't consider how it would make his children feel to see all of that stuff about their father, so don’t go saying that shit too.” Carter glared, Jacques raised his hand in defense.

“I was only joking, dude.” 

Carter rolled his eyes and dragged the boy to his room.


End file.
